Osmotic dispensing devices for delivery of therapeutically active agents are well known in the art. Such devices use an expansion means to deliver an agent to an environment of use over a period of hours, days or months. The expansion means absorbs liquid, expands, and acts to drive out beneficial agent formulation from the interior of the device in a controlled, usually constant manner. The osmotic expansion means is used to controllably, usually relatively slowly, and over a period of time, deliver the agent. Thus, these devices are not generally used to delay the initial release of the agent, followed by the rapid release, or substantially simultaneous introduction, of all of the agent or all of the dosage form(s) containing the agent into the environment of use at one time.
The delay of the initial release of an agent has primarily been previously effected by coating the agent or a formulation containing the agent with a dissolvable or bioerodible coating layer, such as gelatin, which coating dissolves or erodes in the environment of use to then make the agent available. Delayed initial release has also been provided by dispersing the agent in a dissolvable or erodible matrix. However, such systems are often unreliable and release cannot be controlled with great accuracy due to the variability and relatively uncontrollable nature of erosion and dissolution.
Therefore, there remains a continuing need for improved methods and systems for providing a delayed initial delivery of an active agent to an environment of use that are reliable and that can be programmed to deliver the agent after a particular interval with increased accuracy. In addition, there is a need for systems which provide a delayed, pulse delivery of an agent together with an immediate delivery of another agent, delivery of this other agent being over a prolonged period of time.